


Chibs Comes to Visit

by JsPrincess



Series: Up at the Farm [3]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Happy, Neros Farm, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 16:25:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7648156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JsPrincess/pseuds/JsPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chibs finally rides up to the farm to see the Teller boys for himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chibs Comes to Visit

He pulled up to the farm gates, stepping off his bike to shed his cut and reaper rings, sliding them into his saddle bags before opening the gate. He drove his bike through and stopped to close the gate behind him, before bumping on up the gravel and dirt road that led to the farmhouse. 

He’d originally doubted Jackie’s sanity, leaving those boys with his junkie ex-wife,but after Happy, Tig and Venus had all come back to Charming with tales of how wonderful the boys were doing, and how good they had it, he decided he should reserve his judgement until he saw for himself. He was looking forward to seeing the Teller boys, but especially Thomas. He had formed a special bond with Tara and Thomas while Jackie was in prison. 

He pulled up in front of the house and cut off his bike. He sat for a moment before getting off and knocking on the door. He had barely knocked when the door was flung open and Abel had thrown himself at the Scot. “Abel my boy! How are yeh,” he asked with a grin, picking up the little clone of Jackson Teller. 

“Mommy made pancakes! We’re waitin on you,” he said excitedly. 

Chibs chuckled and put Abel down, following him into the house and to the kitchen. Wendy was setting food on the table while Nero strapped Tommy into his highchair. Abel sat down at the table next to a dark skinned boy that had to be Nero’s son, Lucius. “Thank you for havin’ me,” he directed to Nero and Wendy, as Abel directed him to sit in a chair between Thomas and himself. 

“You’re always welcome, “ Wendy told him, and the implied “as long as you follow the rules,” was acknowledged with a nod from the Scot. 

Breakfast was a quiet affair. There were pancakes and all the trimmings, strong coffee for the adults and apple juice for the kids. Thomas was feeding himself small pieces of sausage and pancake, under Wendy’s watchful eye, while Abel and Lucius were scarfing down their breakfasts in true little boy fashion. Chibs couldn't help but smile as he ate his own food and watched the boys. It was clear that they were well taken care of and that eased the worry in his heart. 

When breakfast was finished, everyone cleared their dishes to the sink, Nero scooped up Thomas to wash him while Wendy loaded the dishwasher and wiped down the table. “Efficient little operation you’ve got going on here,” he commented to Wendy.

“Divide and conquer,” she said with a laugh. “Nero helps with everything. He’s been great with Abel and Thomas, and really just a godsend for us.” 

Chibs nodded, and stood when Nero came back in with Thomas waddling behind him. He scooped the toddler up and held him close. Tommy still smelled like the sweet baby that he’d smelled like when Chibs had helped Tara with him as a baby. Chibs’ eyes closed as he hugged the small boy, “I’ve missed you Tommy-boy.” 

Tommy responded by clapping his hands and blowing a raspberry on Chibs’ cheek, causing the older man to laugh. 

“You were close to Tara, huh,” Wendy asked.

“Aye,” he answered. “Tara and I were close when Jackie was in prison. I had a special bond with this little guy. Abel was such a mommy’s boy that I took care of Tommy a lot so Tara could spend time with Abel. No disrespect meant,” he added quickly.

“Tara was Abel’s mom when he needed her. I wasn't fit to be a parent when I had him and I will be grateful to her for the rest of my life, for raising our boy and keeping him safe. I’m going to do that for Tommy, now that she can't. They’ll both always have two moms,” Wendy said with a sad smile, letting Chibs know she wasn't angry with his statement. 

Their conversation was cut off when Abel ran back into the room, “Chibs will you come see my room?”

“I’d love to,” he replied, nodding to Nero and Wendy as he held Thomas tightly in his arms and followed Abel up the stairs.

He spent most of the rest of the morning sitting in Abel’s floor as the young boy showed him all his new toys, and some of the ones that Chibs knew were from the house in Charming. He took a couple of breaks, once to change Thomas’ diaper and once to get the toddler a sippy cup, but Chibs and the Teller boys spent the morning happily playing in Abel’s room.

After a lunch of sandwiches and chips, Abel led Chibs outside where Lucius joined them as they toured the farm. Lucius introduced Chibs to each horse, and Abel pointed out the chickens and ducks. Chibs learned that he enjoyed Lucius’ company just as much as Abel’s. Nero’s son tired out quicker, but he took frequent breaks and was able to keep up with Abel quite well. 

They made their way back to the yard where Wendy was waiting with juice pouches for the bigger boys, a fresh sippy for Thomas and a cold beer for Chibs. They all took their drinks gratefully and sat at the picnic table to relax. Once the boys had cooled off, all three of them got down and went to play on the swingset that sat under a large shady oak tree. 

Nero joined Chibs at the picnic table with two more beers. He handed one to Chibs and took a drink of the other. “Abel’s getting straight A's in school, and Tommy has finally quit biting the other kids at daycare,” the OG told him. 

“What about your boy Lucius,” the Scot asked, looking at Nero.

“Lucius does a lot of therapy. He’s determined to keep up with Abel. Refuses to sit in his wheelchair unless he absolutely can't move on his own. He’s getting strong,” Nero said, pride evident in his voice. 

“That’s great. He seems like a good kid,” Chibs complimented.

“They’re all three good kids,” Nero corrected with a smile. “And Wendy is something else. She's taken Lucius and Tommy under her wing just like she gave birth to them. Hell of a woman.” 

Chibs nodded, “Aye, but you've done the same thing for Abel and Thommy,” he pointed out. 

“I just do what comes natural,” Nero replied.

The two men sat in silence, watching Tommy toddle around after Abel as Lucius was swinging on the swing set. Before long, Wendy was calling them in for dinner. The day had flown by and Chibs was surprised that it was already nearly time for him to head back to Charming. 

They settled down to a meal of pot roast, carrots and potatoes, which Tommy did not seem to be a fan of. He shoved the potatoes to the side of his high chair tray, but happily munched on the carrots and small bits of roast that Wendy had cut for him. 

All too soon, the meal was finished and the table cleared. Chibs volunteered to wash up Tommy, and Nero suggested he just take him on upstairs and give him a bath. The sun was slowly setting and it was nearly the youngest Teller’s bedtime. Chibs readily agreed and Nero smirked as he told Chibs where to find everything he would need. 

Chibs went up and gathered all the bath necessities and set about bathing the little guy. Tommy Teller was the closest thing Chibs would ever have to a son, so he sort of relished little times like this, especially when Tommy was a wee baby and Tara had been busy with Abel. 

A little later Chibs came downstairs with Tommy dressed in his favorite PJs and a clean diaper, smelling like every freshly bathed baby should. It was one of Chibs favorite smells. The biker’s shirt was soaked along the front, causing Nero to chuckle.

“I see what the smirk was for now. Lad enjoys a good splash, I see,” Chibs said, answering Nero’s laugh with a big grin. 

“That he does. Better you than me,” Nero grinned back at the Scot. “Wendy usually reads to the three of them and then puts Thomas down. The boys get a little tv time before they go down. You could do that if you want.” 

Chibs nodded and Wendy told him where to find the book they were reading. “Only one chapter,” she insisted. “If Abel had his way, you’d stay up all night and finish the whole book.” 

Nero sent the older boys up, and the settled on the floor of Thomas’s room to listen to Chibs read the fifth chapter of Harry Potter and the Sorcerer’s Stone. When the chapter was finished, amidst protests from Abel, Chibs shooed the two back downstairs while he put Tommy to bed. He kissed the toddler on the forehead and held him close for a few moments before laying him in his bed and tucking a blanket around his lower body. “Goodnight,” he whispered, as he slipped out of the room, leaving the nightlight on behind him. 

Chibs went downstairs and found Abel and Lucius in the floor watching a cartoon while Wendy and Nero were reading on the couch. “ ‘ey guys, I’ve got to get going. Could I get a hug before I go?” 

Abel jumped up and Chibs picked him up and gave him a big hug, telling him that he loved him, and couldn't wait to come back and see him again. When Lucius walked shyly toward him, Chibs knelt down and hugged Nero’s son just as tightly as he had Abel. “I can't wait to get to know you better on my next trip up,” he told the young man, which earned him a big smile. 

Chibs said his goodbyes to Nero and Wendy, and went outside to leave. As he rode back down the driveway to the gate, he couldn't help but smile knowing that the Teller boys were happy and well taken care of. 

After closing the gate behind him, Chibs pulled out onto the highway. He left the Padilla farm with a smile on his face, and his heart much lighter than it had been twelve hours earlier.


End file.
